


Winter Nights

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Snow Storm, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: “Why did you leave again?” Naruto asks. There’s another blanket draped over Sasuke’s shoulders and Naruto moves to sit next to him, a small chuckle leaving his lips as Sasuke moves as close as he possibly can.





	

There’s a chill that runs down his spin, causing him to tug the blanket tighter over his shoulders. The cup of tea held between his hands isn’t doing enough as he leans over it in an attempt to warm his nose with the steam. The small heater, situated to only point at him, is on high, but the warmth doesn’t want to warm his legs. 

“Why did you leave again?” Naruto asks. There’s another blanket draped over Sasuke’s shoulders and Naruto moves to sit next to him, a small chuckle leaving his lips as Sasuke moves as close as he possibly can. 

“I got into a fight with Itachi,” Sasuke explains. He can swear his teeth are still chattering. They probably are as Naruto takes this moment to pull the blankets back and pull them around his own shoulders as well, slipping his arms around Sasuke’s waist. 

“And you came here in the middle of a snow storm?” Naruto had been surprised when he opened to door to a freezing Sasuke. He had dressed in his normal winter clothes, but extra layers are always needed when the wind chill drops below zero. 

“I didn’t think it was that bad outside,” Sasuke argues, like that will help his point. “Plus, you only live two blocks away. It isn’t a long walk.” 

“It is in the cold,” Naruto replies, earning himself a glare from Sasuke before the other tucks his nose into Naruto’s neck. “What was it you guys were fighting about?” The silence that follows the question has Naruto’s eyebrows furrowing. Sasuke wasn’t one to share when they first met, but now after they’ve been together for two years, the words tend to slip out easily. Naruto rarely find Sasuke holding back now. “You don’t have to tell me,” he reassures. 

“It’s not that,” Sasuke mumbles, arms moving to wrap around Naruto’s middle, leg draping over Naruto’s. The tea cup is long forgotten. “It’s just….” Sasuke takes a moment and Naruto watches the battle happening on his face. Sasuke isn’t sure he wants to share this information with Naruto, at least not right now. 

“Sasuke, you know you don’t have to tell me.” Naruto knows he just said this, but he likes to make sure Sasuke understands. Naruto doesn’t want to push the other and knows how hard it is to talk to people sometimes. 

“It’s just…-It was about you,” Sasuke states, like he’s just trying to get this whole conversation over with. That wasn’t what Naruto was expecting either. Itachi had been weary of Naruto at first, but he thought the older brother had finally warmed up to him ages ago. 

“Oh-” The thoughts running through his head aren’t exactly pleasant. He’s thinking about Itachi’s disapproval and the possibility of breaking up. He remembers a year ago, when Itachi was still cold to him and how he could feel Sasuke slipping away without his older brother’s approval. 

The thoughts on his face must be apparent as Sasuke bolts up, looking Naruto in the eyes as he reassures, “ It isn’t anything bad.” Naruto doesn’t know why that doesn’t calm him down. “Naruto, look at me.” 

It takes a moment for Naruto to meet Sasuke’s eyes, leaning into the hand that has come to cup his cheek. Sasuke leans in to press a kiss to Naruto’s lips, firm and reassuring. 

“We were fighting over the ring he found in my draw.” There’s a bit of hesitance in Sasuke’s voice, but Naruto doesn’t really know why. He isn’t exactly sure what the big deal is. Why would the brothers be mad about that?

“Why would he get mad about that?” Naruto asks, trying to read Sasuke’s face. The other simply stares at him, like he’s willing for Naruto to understand without actual words. The problem is that it doesn’t work. 

“It’s an engagement ring…” Sasuke trails off. It seems to still take a moment as Naruto tries to think of reasons for such a thing. 

But it hits him all at once. 

“It’s a-” He must have the most idiotic look on his face, completely dumbfounded as he stares at Sasuke. 

“Yeah…”

“But?” Naruto isn’t even sure what he’s trying to ask. He’s still in shock. 

“He thinks we’re too young,” Sasuke answers. That isn’t exactly what Naruto was asking, but it was a good explanation of this whole thing. It was true though. Sasuke and Naruto were both barely 23 and Naruto had never imagined getting married so young.

The thing is that he wouldn’t say no if Sasuke asked.

“I just-” He takes a moment to gather himself. “I would have said yes- I will say yes.”

The smile that overtakes Sasuke’s face is breathtaking and rare. Naruto can’t help but lung forward as he meets Sasuke’s lips with his own. 

There may not be a ring on it yet, but Naruto’s heart definitely belonged to Sasuke forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
